


[VID] Closer

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: I won't treat you oh so typical





	[VID] Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/gifts).



**Closer**

**Song** : Closer by Tegan and Sara  
 **Source** : The Expanse  
 **Warnings** Blood, canon-typical violence

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/euyuxkfijj4fetv/Closer.mp4?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umqsuiehoyjqlgu/Closer.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://youtu.be/YF88uhwFGwM) || [Dreamwidth](https://runawaynun.dreamwidth.org/13527.html)

**Password** : closer

[Closer](https://vimeo.com/327827644) from [runawaynun](https://vimeo.com/user45267040) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
